The Master Returns
Jayden remembers Deker's words from their last fight. He trains hard against his friends. Jayden orders Mike to come at him. Mentor Ji watches as Jayden knocks the others to the ground. Jayden calls off the practice. Mike is upset from Jayden's attack. Antonio arrives late to the practice. Jayden wonders why he would attack his friends. Mentor offers a ride on his motorcycle. At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred is upset by annoying Furry Warts and Dayu's departure. Octoroo plans to bring her back. Dayu listens to the Furry Wart as he says that the medicine is not working. Mentor Ji believes that Deker is causing doubts in Jayden. Jayden feels that he has lost his warrior's edge. Mentor Ji comforts him that he is a strong leader. Back at the Sanzu River, Octoroo reports the Serrator may know something about Dayu's harmonium. Serrator tells Octoroo that he has hidden the harmonium. Octoroo doesn't trust Serrator and decides to join him. Dayu grows tired of waiting for the repair. Serrator learns more about the harmonium and its connection with Master Xandred. Octoroo informs him that the harmonium helped to soothe Master Xandred. Octoroo watches as Serrator summons the harmonium. Mentor Ji makes a pit stop to grab snacks. Jayden continues to worry about Deker's words. Bulk and Spike begin their grocery shopping. Spike is well-prepared for the half-priced donuts sale. Bulk and Spike recognize Mentor Ji from Mia's dojo. Mentor Ji reminds them about Emily, the Drill Sargeant. Octoroo remembers Xandred's past before Dayu arrived. Dayu's music was able to soothe Master Xandred. Master Xandred ordered Dayu to join his ranks. Serrator attacks Octoroo, who immediately defends himself. Serrator reveals his true strips to overtake Master Xandred. Octoroo returns to the Sanzu River. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. Mentor Ji and Jayden return back to the Shiba House. Jayden apologizes to his friends. Antonio reminds the Rangers that they have a fight to get to. Dayu feels the presence of the harmonium. Serrator follows a compass for the next part of his plan. The Rangers morph into action to face off against the Moogers. Dayu arrives to the scene. Serrator reveals that he only wanted Deker and her harmonium. The Rangers are confused to see the Serrator and Dayu battle. Master Xandred learns of Serrator's betrayal. He attacks Octoroo and heads towards to the human world. The Rangers and Serrator and surprised to see Master Xandred make his appearance. Master Xandred begins to dry out. He fires massive attacks towards the Rangers. Xandred turns his attention to Serrator, who rapidly retreats. Red Ranger charges his spin sword and attempts to attack the Red Ranger. Master Xandred continues to dry up. After a few fierce strikes, Xandred knocks out the Red Ranger. The Rangers perform the Quintuple Slash with Gold Ranger. Xandred deflects the attack. Red Ranger grabs Yellow Ranger's Spin Sword. He summons the Bullzooka and forms the Super Bullzooka. Super Samurai Red Ranger fires the weapon, but his attempts fail in their aerial battle. Master Xandred sends another strong attack to the Red Ranger, who powers down to the weakened Jayden. Master Xandred grabs the harmonium. He informs Dayu that he will fix the harmonium for her loyalty. Xandred peels a piece of his skin and revives Dayu's prized possession. Octoroo summons the Giant Moogers. Blue Ranger powers up to Super Samurai Mode. He summons the zords and forms the Claw Armor Megazord. Emily watches the battle from below. Gold Ranger summons the Bullzord and forms the Bull Megazord The formation scares off the Moogers. Claw Armor prepares the Mega Cannon. Bull Megazord performs the finishing attack. Blue Ranger uses the Shogun Disc to transform into the Blue Shogun Ranger. The formations defeats the Moogers. At the Shiba House, The Rangers deliver the weakened Jayden. Emily cries for her fallen friend. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo watches as Master Xandred begins his long rest in the Sanzu River. Serrator prepares his next mission to control the Netherworld and the Human World. ----